


Behind the Screen

by Kailer_The_Mess



Series: Girls R Gr8 [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Story within a Story, supplment story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailer_The_Mess/pseuds/Kailer_The_Mess
Summary: Part of the 'Girls R Gr8' series, Behind the Screen tells of the events that happen to 6 VIXX outside of their group chat in Chatroom of 6 Gays.this story makes more sense if you read Chatroom of 6 Gays first





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chatroom of 6 gays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681026) by [Kailer_The_Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailer_The_Mess/pseuds/Kailer_The_Mess). 



Breakfast could not have ended sooner. Not after the wet dream I had last night, not to mention Jinhwa’s promise to make it a reality. I couldn't eat fast enough. The only problem was Heiyon and her warnings of ‘Hyewon if you don't slow down you'll choke.’ if it wasn't for that I'd be done by now. I couldn't get the images from that dream out of my head. The feeling of Jinhwa’s tongue on my clit, the smug smirk on her face as she brings me right to the edge of orgasm and then just leaves me there, her feigned innocence. Just thinking about it is getting me all wet, gosh I need to hurry up and eat. With each thought of what's to come- and who's to cum- a wave heat splashes over me, effectively driving me crazy. After what feels like an eternity breakfast finally mercifully ends and I grab Jinhwa’s hand and walk to my room with as much calm as I can muster.

 

“So what's this about making my dream come true?” I ask once the door is closed and locked behind us. Jinhwa just smirks at me a playful giggle bubbling up from her lips. I have half the mind to kiss the smirk off of her face, to take control and leave her a shuddering, wet mess. 

 

“So impatient. At  _ least _ get out the toys first, let me know what you got and we can make this more interesting than just tongues and fingers.”  I stare at her, the thought of ‘more fun’ does sound promising. I leave her and walk over to my closet pulling out a bunch of bullet vibrator of varying lengths and widths and a single dildo. Silently I place them all on the bedside table.

 

“The dildo vibrates too doesn't it?”  I don't even answer, blushing lightly instead.  “Seems like you don't really like penetration, am I right? Your toys suggest you like clit play better.”  I shudder, but she's right. Having things inside of me just feels so wrong. Occasionally after coming I'll finger myself but that's mostly to help ride out the orgasm, little to no pleasure comes out of fingering myself. 

 

“Yeah I don't really like penetration I just…. don't feel anything from it? whatever.” I shrug and sit on the bed patting the space next to me. Jinhwa takes the hint, walking over and plopping down next to me. We turn to each other and start things off by simply kissing, her lips gently pressed against mine. Soon I can feel her tongue gently press at my lips and let my own tongue slither out to meet hers, the two muscles sliding and rubbing up against each other. A hand slides under my shirt and slowly snakes up my torso, I shudder a bit at the feeling, groaning softly into the kiss. We pull away for air after a while and I gently pull Jinhwa’s hand away from me before lifting her shirt up and over her head. 

 

“I know what you were getting ready to do, and sorry but my nipples aren't sensitive.” Jinhwa pouts at me and I chuckle lightly, gently pushing her until she lays down on the bed. “Are your nipples sensitive?” I ask, cupping one of her boobs and lazily rubbing my thumb against the nipple. Jinhwa inhales sharply at the feeling and exhales out a breathy whimper. “I think that means you like it.”

 

“Bite me.”  She spits the words out and I smirk. She didn't mean it literally, we both know that. But that doesn't stop me from leaning down and gently biting one of her nipples causing her to gasp in pleasure.  “Oh fuck you Hyewon.”

 

“fucking me is supposed to be your job.” Jinhwa rolls her eyes at me and puts a hand on my waist, right above the hem of my shorts. She looks me straight in the eyes as her hand slips under the hem and then freezes. 

 

“Why don't you let me do my job then?”  It takes an embarrassing amount of self restraint to keep from just laying down and letting her do as she pleases to me. I'm already so horny from my dream and all I want to do is come I didn't get the chance to come properly in my dream because when I got close I woke up. Literal seconds away from coming and suddenly I'm awake, what a cockblock.

 

“I want to see you come first.” I say smugly, dragging my tongue against one of her nipples. She lets out a small little sigh before visibly relaxing, leaving me to do as I please for the moment. Using this to my advantage I continue to tease at her nipple with my tongue, gently sucking on it or just rolling it around in my mouth. The soft little groans and sighs of pleasure make my heart flutter in my chest. After a small while I slide my hand down to her waist, tugging gently at the lining of her panties before pulling them down. I pull away from her nipple and place a soft kiss to her lips.

 

“Eonnie…” My hand slides down in between her legs before coming to a stop, fingers just a few centimeters away from her clit. “do you like penetration?” I watch her face as she stares at me, unwilling to answer. “If you don't tell me I'll have to find out the hard way.” I warn, moving my hand a little lower to gently rub at her clit. 

 

“mmm yes. Yes I like being penetrated.”  I smile. The clit is truly a wonderful thing, I've barely even touched her and already she's putty in my hands. I reposition myself so that I'm sitting in between her legs with her legs wrapped around my waist. I softly rub at her clit and she squirms under my touch, using my free hand I gently poke at her entrance which is already slick and wet. 

 

“Wow you're really excited aren't you? Have you been dreaming about me too?” I slowly slide two of my fingers into her and she let's out a soft drawn out moan.. I look up just in time to see her nod weakly in response to my question. Knowing that she's had lewd dreams about me makes me blush as I start to slide my fingers in and out of her pussy, setting a nice easy pace. 

 

Meanwhile I pull my other hand away from her clit, bringing my thumb up to my mouth and coating it in saliva. I hear Jinhwa whimper softly at the absence of stimulation on her clit but she otherwise makes no complaints. Once thoroughly covered in saliva I lower my hand back down to her clit and resume rubbing it with my thumb. There's less friction now that my thumb is wet, my efforts are rewarded with more soft moans and whines.

 

I direct my attention to Jinhwa’s face, her eyes are closed, mouth open slightly, her lips look so pretty. Even the way her hair fans out beneath her makes her look pretty, she's truly breathtaking. 

 

“You can do more Hyewon I won't break.” I blink a few times before I take the hint. I remove my fingers from her vagina for a few seconds to add a third finger before sliding my fingers back into her. She moans a little louder than before now, and i move my fingers at a faster pace to keep it that way. Her moans are music to my ears and her face looks so pretty flushed like this, I can't get enough of it. 

 

I start poking around inside of her, trying to find her sweet spot. My fingers must have gotten close because she gasps suddenly and when I look up at her face her eyes are closed tightly. I move my fingers back over to the spot that caused the reaction, careful not to miss it again. I successfully find the spot again and press into it, a loud moan coming from her lips. 

 

“Hyewooon~”  I don't know what it is about hearing my name moaned that turns me on so much but I do know that I to hear it more. I continue to press into that spot with each thrust of my fingers, my other hand moving away from her clit to grab one of the vibrators off of the table. I press the button on top to turn it on before pressing it against her clit. She gasps and lets out a high pitched moan that dissolves into a low whine. 

 

“H-Hyewon-ah! Can't. I can't. sto-ah no waitwaitwaitwait-”  I watch her face, light concern starting to grip at my heart. Is it too much for her? Her eyes are closed tightly and she's biting her lip, a stream of moans, whines and whimpers coming from her mouth. I’m about to pull away when I feel something splash my leg. My hands freeze and I look down to see this clear fluid squirting out of her. 

“Holy shit.” I whisper in pure disbelief, poking at her sweet spot a few more times and getting a few more, weaker squirts out of her. I pull my fingers out of her and pull the vibrator away before turning it off. I take in Jinhwa’s panting form as I absentmindedly suck my fingers clean. “ _That._ Was hot.” She blushes, ignoring me for the moment, I lean down and kiss her sweetly. “I didn't know you were a squirter.”

 

“I… didn't know either, that's a first.”  Jinhwa replies, having finally caught her breath. I smile and press another kiss to her lips before sitting up and removing the last of my clothes.

 

“My turn~ and I'm a known squirter so be warned.” I smirk, laying down and getting comfortable. Jinhwa on the other hand forces herself up into a sitting position. “you don't even have to bother with foreplay, i'm wet enough as is.”

 

“Yeah I can see that, you're leaking all over the bed.”  I blush at her statement and she smirks at me. Barely a minute later I feel her tongue drag along my pussy and shudder, letting out a long groan of pleasure. I watch as she slowly drags her tongue into her mouth, making a show out of swallowing my juices.  “Mmm~ delicious!”

 

“Oh fuck off Jinhwa.” she licks at me again though this time I hold my breath to keep from making noises.

 

“How about I fuck you instead?“  She chuckles before lowering her head again, it disappears between my legs. I can feel her lick at my clit while also rubbing at it with a finger. I can't help but let out a moan at the feeling. It feels like I've been waiting for years to do this with Jinhwa and now it's finally happening. I can't even really describe how good it feels, just imagine the best thing you've ever felt and multiply it by a thousand. Its enough to drive someone crazy. In fact, it's not long before I'm gripping at the bedsheets, moaning and whining as Jinhwa sucks on my clit. 

 

Her mouth feels like heaven and the way her tongue rubs against my clit as she sucks.  _ God _ . I want more. I want more and more and more until I can't take it anymore. I wanna come and I wanna cum hard. I wanna watch as age tries to drink my cum. I'm so close, so so  _ so _ close. Just a little longer, a little more and I know I'll be sent over the edge. I can hardly think straight as I ready myself for my orgasm, but right before I can come she pulls away. I whine loudly without any shame and stare at her, tears welling in my eyes from being denied. “What'd you pull away for?”

 

Even my voice sounds whiny as I pout at her, waiting for an answer. Jinhwa just smirks at me evilly and when she speaks again she speaks in a teasing tone.  “You want me so badly? Beg for me~”

 

“Don't be such a cockblock, make me come already.” 

 

“It's not a cockblock if neither of us have cocks.”

 

I stare at her then sigh. “Twatblock? Whatever Jinhwa pleaaaase?” I whine, moaning out her name in hopes that she'll let me come. “Jinhwa, Jinhwa pleaaaase I need yoooooou~” She smirks, satisfied, her head disappears between my legs again. She goes back to sucking at my clit and rubbing at it at with her tongue. It only takes a few moments before my orgasm hits, eyes closing tightly as I let out a loud moan. I let the pleasure die down a bit before slowly opening my eyes. Jinhwa is staring at me, licking at her lips, her cheek wet. “Did you… try to drink it….?” She smiles at me.

 

“Tried and succeeded.”  She says with a smirk before leaning in and kissing me deeply. Our tongues meet for a few moments and I can almost taste myself on her tongue, and her lips. When she pulls away she lays down next to me and pulls me close. I'm all ready for a nap honestly, I snuggle up to her. 

  
“We should clean up… get our stuff together, maybe even shower.”  Neither of us make an effort to move, we're comfortable like this, bathed in the afterglow of sex. After a few more moments of quiet cuddling and a few more lazy half-assed kissed pressed to each others lips I slowly slip into a nap, comfortable and warm next to my lover. 


End file.
